


it's not that hard, marvel

by ascii



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascii/pseuds/ascii
Summary: i wrote a bunch of super quick stories about various marvel characters (mainly x-men) and their experiences with being lgbt+ just to show off how painfully easy it'd be for marvel to confirm them as lgbt+





	1. erik lehnsherr is bisexual.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erik reminisces about old flames.

Erik hovered over Charles's grave gently, not like a specter, but like a guardian. He didn't want to walk on ground if he knew Charles was underneath it.

“Maggie?”

Erik knew Logan's voice well. He sensed the metal in his bones and stopped him in his tracks. “Leave me.”

“No can do, bub.” Logan said. “Some kids saw you. They're afraid.”

“I mean you no harm.”

“They don't know that.”

Erik paused, then let Logan walk forwards. He reread Charles's name. He wanted to pull his body from the Earth and force his heart to beat.

“Why are the children afraid of me?” He said.

“You kiddin'?”

“I thought Charles had spoken well of me.”

“He didn't say much.”

Erik told himself not to ask, then did anyways. “...What did he say about me?”

Logan looked a little embarrassed, and shrugged. “Y'know, just the story so far. You two used to be pals.”

_An understatement._

“You fell fer the same girl.”

 _Did he really think I wanted_ her _?_

“The rest is history.”

His eyes grazed the tombstone. Charles Xavier. Professor. Mentor. Mutant.

Erik inhaled. _Lover._

“History will remember me as a tyrant.”

“It doesn't have to.” Logan sounded just likehim.

“I have too much to do to be worried about appearances.” Erik turned to leave. “Too many good men and women have died before me.” He rose up, gently, watching the school drift away from him, feeling like a ghost.

Logan shook his head. “Can never tell what that guy's thinkin', can ya Charley?”

 


	2. illyana rasputin is a lesbian.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illyana has a crush on kitty.

Illyana waited for Kitty in their dorm. Sweat filled her palms. She focused on slowing her breathing, and went over her script one more time: _Katya, I have romantic feelings for you. If you do not feel the same, hope that we can still be friends._

Kitty came in, blushing. “Illyana! I need to talk to you.”

“I—really? I have something to tell you too, Katya—”

“Can I go first? This has been bothering me all day.”

Hope surged in Illyana's chest. “Go ahead.”

“I...I think I still have feelings for your brother.”

Illyana smiled. “Is that so?”

“Yeah...It's so embarrassing. But what were you going to say?”

She swallowed. “Oh, I—I think he likes you too.”

Kitty raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah. He won't stop talking about you.”

“You're just saying that.”

“I'm not. I think he really likes you.”

Kitty smiled. “Should I go talk to him...?”

Illyana treasured it.“I think he's still in his room.”

Kitty hugged her.“Thank you, Illyana. You're such a good friend.” She waved as she left. “Love you!”

Illyana heaved. _Love you_. She would not cry, she would not cry.

_I love you too._

 

* * *

 

 

Illyana stood over her brother, casting a shadow on his face. She laid his fingers on him gently. “ _Piotr._ ”

“Snowflake?” He turned to face her. “It's late. Why aren't you in bed?”

She sat on the end of his bed, and spoke in Russian. “I need to ask you about Katya.”

He sat up. “Katya?”

She nodded. “You care for her, don't you?” She thought of her smile.

“Yes.”

“You want to protect her.” Her laugh.

“Of course.”

“You want to be with her always.” Her touch.

“...Yes.”

“Do you love her?”

There was a long pause. He spoke her thoughts. “I do.”

Illyana stood, and faced him with an empty expression. “Then promise me you will never hurt her.”

“Snowflake— _Illyana—_ ”

“I love—I love her dearly, Piotr.” She remedied her sentence when she saw his eyes widen. “She is my _friend_. You must treat her like she is all you have.”

“Of course, I—You know I'd never hurt her. What makes you think I would?”

 _Envy._ “I don't know.”

“Her happiness means everything to me.”

“Good.”

He watched her open his bedroom door. “...Goodnight, snowflake.”

She left with no reply.

 


	3. kitty pryde is pansexual.txt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kitty has a crush on illyana.

 

Kitty walked into their room, and wiped her cheek, as if her own nervousness could be rubbed off. “Illyana! I need to talk to you.”

“I—really? I have something to tell you too, Katya—”

She spoke like she'd forgotten how. “Can I go first? This has been bothering me all day.”

Illyana smiled, and Kitty thought _remember this._ “Go ahead.”

Kitty inhaled. She was born a mutant. She was raised into Judaism. She loved these parts of herself, but that had taken so long—too long, and it had left her weak. Too weak to go through with this.

Kitty exhaled. “I...I think I still have feelings for your brother.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah...It's so embarrassing.” She tried not to blush. “But what were you going to say?”

“Oh, I—I think he likes you too.”

Kitty feigned surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. He won't stop talking about you.”

“You're just saying that.”

“I'm not. I think he really likes you.”

Kitty smiled. She remembered reading somewhere that pretending to smile actually makes you happier, and wondered why it wasn't working. “Should I go talk to him...?”

Illyana smiled back, and she was so _beautiful_ , like a seashell the ocean made just for you.“I think he's still in his room.”

Kitty hugged her, for a moment too long. “Thank you, Illyana. You're such a good friend.” She waved as she left. “Love you!”

She took three steps out of her bedroom door and fell against a wall.

_I love you._

 

* * *

 

 

Piotr looked up from a drawing. He closed it quickly, and she knew without looking that it was of her. “K-Katya?” He said. “What is it?”

She rubbed her eyes. “Sorry.” She kept her gaze on the door. “I don't know what I'm—I don't have anywhere else to go.”

He moved his pencils aside and motioned for her to sit. “Please—I am your friend, let me help you.”

She sat down reluctantly. “I know you don't want me to be.”

He recoiled. “I—That is not my decision to make.”

“It is, kind of. Half of it.”

“A half is not a whole.” His eyes darted across her face. “Unfortunately.”

She sighed. “I don't know how to feel about you. Part of me wonders if I...” She cut herself short.

“You what...?”

_I only want you for your sister._

“If I still love you.”

Piotr's skin turned to steel. Kitty laughed. He reverted back to his human form, and blushed. “I—Sorry, Katya—I am not—”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “No. I'm sorry. I don't mean to lead you on, I just...I'm unsure of a lot of things right now. I don't have anyone to talk to.”

Piotr nodded. “While I am prepared to support you any way I can, I would definitely prefer you tell me how you feel sooner than later.”

Kitty heard a vague belittlement in his voice. Parts of her loved him still, but she found herself longing for blonde hair and hellfire. “Thank you.” She said morosely.

“Will you be alright?”

She closed her eyes, held on to Illyana's outline, her every detail—then let go. “I think so.” She mumbled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's bad cuz i got impatient and gave up on it  
> also if anyone wants to request other charas and their lgbt+ headcanons for them go for it pls im a baby with no ideas


End file.
